La muerte del Goa'uld
by Federico H. Bravo
Summary: ¿Son malos todos los Goa'ulds? Tal vez no. Tal vez algunos se arrepientan del mal cometido. Este pequeño relato explora los ultimos momentos de la vida de uno de ellos...


**"LA MUERTE DEL GOA'ULD"**

(Escrito por Federico Hernán Bravo)

Hace tiempo que andábamos tras los pasos de Delmak.

La inteligencia Tok'ra había localizado su rastro a través de la galaxia. Luego de que un combate conjunto entre los Tau'ri y la alianza Tok'ra y los Jaffa rebeldes había diezmado su flota invasora, Delmak, Señor del Sistema Menor, seguidor de Anubis, había huido en su casi destruida astronave a un pequeño rincón alejado del espacio, un mundo primitivo que los Tok'ra habíamos visitado muchas veces.

El Alto Consejo nos habían enviado a ambos (mi nombre es Tanith, y el de mi huésped Haffron) tras sus pasos, en una misión de caza y exterminio. Es sabido que yo, Tanith, entre todos los miembros de la raza Tok'ra, soy el mejor cazador de Goa'ulds que existe.

Al menos, eso dicen algunos.

Habíamos localizado a Delmak en aquel pequeño planeta, después de seguir sus rastros.

Era un mundo con cielos azules, árboles verdes y desiertos. Un planeta como cualquier otro. Como ya he dicho, los Tok'ra lo hemos visitado asiduamente. Esto me ayudo y mucho a la hora de que, una vez cruzado el StarGate, los lugareños no se mostraran afligidos ni consternados con mi presencia.

Las pistas de Delmak me llevaron a un rincón alejado del pueblo. Concretamente, a aquella pequeña y rustica vivienda. El día era frío y en aquella región de ese mundo, los cielos estaban nublados.

Entré en la vivienda con paso decidido. Llevaba mi arma lista, para cualquier eventualidad. No hizo falta. Había un solo sujeto en esa vivienda: **un viejo**.

Era el hombre más anciano del pueblo y por ende, el que vivía más al margen de sus semejantes. Al verme, sus ojos, celestes y cansados, se posaron primero en mi arma, sostenida entre mis manos y luego, en mis ropas, en mi traje Tok'ra.

Vacilé. Mis ojos recorrieron la estancia, la barrieron inquisitivamente. Era una casa muy rustica. Una construcción de ladrillos y adobe. Había un camastro en un rincón, casi una estera y una marmita encendida sobre un fogón. Salía olor a sopa de allí.

Cerca, una mesa, a la cual el viejo estaba sentado, descansando.

Y a un par de pasos, nada mas, unas jaulas, llenas de pájaros.

¡Jaulas con pájaros! Eran de todos los tipos y los colores. Grandes y pequeños, encerrados en una cuantas jaulas colocadas en un rincón de la habitación. Piaban y se arrullaban unos a otros, un tanto inquietos por mi súbita presencia en la casa.

-Yo… - balbucí. Observé de nuevo al viejo, un anciano con todas las de la ley. Sus ojos celestes eran ojos cansados, sabios. Asintió levemente cuando bajé mi arma y la deposité en mi cinturón de cuero. Traté de serenarme para no asustarlo y me acerqué a él, haciendo gestos de tranquilidad.

El viejo asintió. _Comprendía_. No hacia mucha falta que le dijera a que raza pertenecía ni a que grupo. Él lo sabía.

-¿Viene por él, verdad?

Asentí. Me hizo gestos en dirección de una silla de madera, colocada a unos centímetros de él. Acepté el ofrecimiento y me senté. El viejo continúo asintiendo.

-Ha muerto – anunció luego de un momento.

Tardé en asimilar lo que me dijo. Tanto yo como mi anfitrión, lo hicimos. Pero por alguna razón, mi huésped decidió permanecer mudo y dejar que sea yo quien llevara la batuta de la conversación. Debo dar gracias a Haffron por ser un huésped muy comprensivo.

-¿Cómo sucedió?

Mi pregunta hizo sonreír un poco al viejo. Al sonreír, el rostro, surcado de arrugas, se estremeció y se dobló sobre si mismo como un pergamino ajado y antiguo. Sus ojos celestes brillaban, relampagueaban, llenos de vida.

-¿Pregunta como sucedió? Es una pregunta muy curiosa. En todos estos años nunca me habían hecho una pregunta como esa. Vea, soy muy viejo. Si preguntó acerca de mí en el pueblo seguro le habrán dicho que soy un viejo medio loco. Por eso es que vivo solo… solo con mis pájaros – señaló a las jaulas – Ellos son los únicos que no se quejan de mí. Es más, son la única compañía con que este viejo puede contar ahora, pasados tantos años, señor, desde que mi familia me dejó…

El rostro del viejo se mostró un tanto transido de dolor. Me conmoví.

-Pero usted quiere saber como murió el otro, el que usted persigue…

-El Goa'uld – confirmé.

-Es curioso… usted _también_ es Goa'uld.

-Hay una **gran** diferencia, perdóneme usted, entre ellos y… nosotros – le corregí.

El viejo se encogió de hombros.

-Son seres que viven tomando cuerpos de humanos. Yo no veo la diferencia… perdóneme pero no la veo en eso.

No dije nada. El anciano suspiró y continúo hablando.

-Él vino a mí cuando su nave se estrelló. No sé adonde, pero si sé que debió atravesar el desierto que rodea al pueblo. Sus ropas estaban destrozadas, hechas jirones y el rostro estaba curtido, lleno de magullones y sucio. Me asustó al principio y no sé bien por qué de entre todas las casas del poblado eligió la mía, aunque pensándolo bien, creo que realmente si lo entiendo. Si, creo que si lo entiendo… - hizo una pausa y se rascó la barba, pensativo – De entre todos, creo que soy el único que podía darle cobijo.

* * *

><p>"<em>Estaba que se <em>_caía. Me di cuenta que estaba muriéndose. Francamente, no sé muy bien de cómo va ese asunto entre ustedes. Oí que si no están mucho tiempo en una suerte de sarcófago, se deterioran y mueren o envejecen a pasos acelerados. Creo que eso es lo que le pasó a él. Se lo veía cansado, dolorido. Al inicio, solo nos miramos a los dos sin decirnos nada, luego, le ofrecí una silla para sentarse… la misma en la que esta usted ahora…" _

"_Se __sentó y descansó, pero se moría. Respiraba roncamente y entre sus ropas destrozadas, había una herida horrible. Vio que yo observaba esto y esbozó una sonrisa triste, muy triste…" _

"_-Ya ves, anciano, hasta los dioses pueden morir – me dijo." _

"_El dolor… ¡Ojala pudiera describirle como era! Se transitaba en su rostro de una manera increíble y cruel. Pero no había maldad en sus ojos, solo tristeza… y desolación. Estaba vacío de maldad. Yo al menos, no la percibí, la verdad. Sé que se dicen que ellos… son malos, pero este no lo parecía ahora, muriéndose como estaba…" _

"_Miró mis objetos; escrutó__ con la mirada mi casa y sus ojos agotados se posaron sobre las jaulas de mis pájaros… y entonces dijo algo increíble…" _

"_-¿Podrías alcanzarme alguno?" _

* * *

><p>-¿Un pájaro? – le interrumpí y mis ojos volvieron hacia las jaulas colocadas allí cerca.<p>

-Si, un pájaro…

* * *

><p>"<em>Vacilé<em>_ un poco, pero si usted viera el sufrimiento y el dolor en sus ojos…. __**¡Si tan solo lo hubiera visto…! **__Asentí y se lo alcancé. Saqué a uno de ellos de la jaula y se lo deposité en las manos. Le temblaban pero aferró al pájaro todo lo firme que pudo. Lo miró, sonriendo… Era una sonrisa tristisima, se me partía el alma. Y luego, volvió aquellos ojos suyos hacia la ventana esa que tiene usted al lado, la que da hacia fuera, claro… y me habló de nuevo…" _

"_-Gracias – dijo, su voz era ronca, como la de usted, pero diferente – Gracias – repitió, con lagrimas en los ojos – Yo… Yo… estoy arrepentido de todo el mal que cometí." _

"_-¿Ha usted cometido mucho… mal? –__ me animé a preguntarle, un poco temeroso." _

"_Me miró__ de nuevo directamente. Ahora el dolor espiritual que estaba expresando era terrible. Asintió y confesó que si, que había cometido muchos males innombrables en nombre de otro ser, otro dios, dijo, que supuestamente él también adoraba, pero que estaba arrepentido de todo aquello…" _

"_-Sé que nadie nunca me creerá… Sé que… todos dicen que los Goa'ulds somos… somos malvados… pero me arrepiento de haber hecho todo lo que hice… ¡Me arrepiento!" _

"_Miró__ de nuevo el pájaro que yo le había alcanzado. Lo acarició despacio con aquellos dedos suyos. Y ciertamente lo miraba con una expresión tierna…" _

"_-Si supieras cuantos seres simples y bellos como estos fui el culpable de destruir… ¡Tantos! Tantos… todos en pos de una idea… estupida y mentirosa. Y ahora, ahora que mi cuerpo huésped muere…. Ahora que mi anfitrión esta en un límite del que jamás podré recuperarme ni yo mismo, lo comprendo… Comprendo que la belleza de la vida, en todos los mundos, se resume a esto. A seres como este… o tú…" _

"_Entrecerró los ojos. Salían lágrimas, señor, de ellos. ¡No le miento! Soy un viejo loco, pero en esto digo la verdad. ¡Estaba llorando!" _

* * *

><p>-¿Y luego…? – mi interrupción nuevamente estaba fuera de lugar. Sentía la garganta seca pero algo me impulsaba a saber más. Quería saber como seguía todo esto.<p>

-¿Luego? Luego, murió, señor. Falleció. Se quedo ahí, quieto. Y no respiraba. Le saqué el pájaro entre las manos y lo devolví a la jaula. Antes de fallecer, había abierto los ojos, claro. _Y le brillaron_. Le brillaron como con una luz… fue después de eso que se murió. Me di perfecta cuenta… murió… arrepentido de todo el mal que había cometido…

Se hizo el silencio. El viejo me miraba y yo lo miraba a él.

-Lo enterré en el fondo de la casa. Es lo menos que… se me ocurrió. Si quiere usted ir a ver…

-No hace falta… - me puse de pie – En verdad, no hace… falta.

Mis pasos vacilaron un momento sobre el umbral de la vivienda. Me volví para observar al viejo.

-Incluso, creo que seres como él pueden arrepentirse de todo el mal hecho – me dijo - ¿Le parece eso a usted muy increíble señor? ¿Le parece imposible?

No respondí. Salí de la casa y mientras me iba, vislumbré cerca de la zona del patio de la rustica vivienda un bulto excavado en la tierra.

_…Y supe que era cierto._

**FIN**


End file.
